*Harry Enamorado*
by Katie bell3
Summary: 3 er capitulo. muchos enredos, y todavia hay mas! lean chiquelos! lean! quien sera la aforutnada que ira al baile con mi harry?(o nuestro) reviewcitoooo=)
1. voldie se fue

Hola! Bueno, este es primer fic!!!!  
  
Bueno se trata del amor de harry confundido…. Muy confundidoooooo! Y ron no esta tan confundido… losabe desde hace años  
  
Un baile… algunos besillos por ahí…  
  
Y muuuchos celos  
  
Ah y voldie… anda por ahí… pero ya verann.. ya veran!  
  
Leanlo y dejenme un review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!  
  
  
  
Todos los perosnajes son propiedad de la genia, capa, idola, herosa, genia, la mas capa de todas:j.k rowling menos algunos que los invente yo.  
  
Era horrible estar en Hogwarts con el temor de que Voldemort llegara a Hogwarts y matara a Harry o a todo el colegio. La estremecedora sensación que sentía Harry al mirar a la mesa de Hufflepuff y no ver a Cedric sentado lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Eran tiempos duros en Hogwarts y en todo el mundo, hasta los muggles sentían que algo raro y siniestro estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Harry había pensado que Voldemort no perdería el tiempo para sembrar el pánico y la muerte en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, y no se había equivocado. Durante todo el verano la cantidad de Mortifagos había crecido hasta llegar a muchos miles que estaban dispersos por cada rincón de la tierra. Pese a los esfuerzos de Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley y todos los magos del ministerio, los demnetores habían abandonado Azkaban, con rumbo desconocido. Los prisioneros de Azkaban estaban siendo controlados mediante hechizos y encantos, que según Arthur no detendrían por mucho tiempo mas a los Mortifagos en su deseo de regresar junto a Voldemort.  
  
Los Aurores capturaron a unos 50 de mas de mil Mortifagos y la gente estaba al borde de la desesperación tratando de no darse cuenta que la situación pronto seria peor que 16 años atrás.  
  
Aun así, Harry se despertó aquella mañana de agosto de muy buen humor, se vistió y bajo a la sala común.  
  
Allí estaba ron, sentado frente al fuego tratando de no desesperares frente a unos ejercicios de adivinación.  
  
-hola – saludo Harry sentándose a su lado  
  
- hola Harry, te levantaste un poco tarde hoy, bajemos rápido a desayunar, ahora nos toca adivinación y es mejor que lleguemos rápido, va a revisar uno por uno los deberes que encargo para hoy- dijo ron muy rápidamente mientras cerraba disipar las nieblas del futuro 5 curso.  
  
Pasaron por el agujero del retrato y vieron a Neville hablando con Lavender Brown.  
  
me parece que Neville se enamoro- dijo ron entre risitas  
  
- son novios??????- pregunto Harry  
  
no lo creo…- dijo extrañado ron  
  
desayunaron los mas rápido que podían y subieron hacia la torre de adivinación  
  
- dónde esta Hermione? –pregunto Harry  
  
- supongo que estará con los de primer año… ya sabes… desde que es prefecto esta casi siempre con ellos- dijo ron  
  
celoso?- dijo Harry riéndose  
  
- no digas estupideces, Harry , jamas me pondría celoso por unos chiquillos de 1 año- dijo Ron un poco colorado  
  
- pero de Viktor Krum, puede ser, no?- dijo Harry tímidamente  
  
- no! – dijo ron lo bastante colorado para llamar la atención de los que pasaban  
  
siguieron el camino hacia el aula de la profesora Trelamwey en silencio y al subir las escaleras, se toparon con Hermione que estaba debajo del aula con cara muy asustada mientras todos los alumnos murmuraban frenéticos  
  
- qué paso Hermione?- pregunto Harry  
  
- no lo se… es la profesora… esta como loca… Dumbledore esta con ella ahora junto a todo los profesores, creo que estaba gritando algo sobre ya sabes quien… no se, es todo muy extraño, pero ahora todos ustedes tienen que ir a la sala común, vamos rápido- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa  
  
- perfecto! No había terminado los deberes! – dijo ron contento mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
  
pero Harry no se sentía para nada contento… en realidad todo lo contrario, la ultima vez que la profesora Trelamwey había hecho alguna predicción sobre Voldemort había acertado… colagusano se había reunido con Voldemort y este había recuperado sus fuerzas. De que se trataba esta nueva predicción?  
  
En la sala común, Ron jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Seamus mientras Harry le escribía a Sirius contándole sobre la profesora y preguntándole que novedades tenia sobre voldmeort.  
  
Aquella noche, Harry no durmió bien. Harry sabia que Voldemort estaba suelto recuperando fuerzas y poder, buscando aliados e ideando planes y estrategias para convertir el mundo mágico en tinieblas. No hacia falta ninguna predicción de la profesora para que se diera cuenta, pero aun así esto lo preocupaba. Permaneció mirando el reflejo de la luna a través de la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse algo lo sobresalto.  
  
Uno figura alada se acercaba a la ventana y traía un sobre en el pico. Cuando Harry salió de su sorpresa, se levanto de la cama totalmente despierto y se asomo por la ventana para ver de cerca y recibir a la lechuza. El sobre que traía estaba escrito muy rápida y descuidadamente en un papel sucio y arrugado.  
  
Era de Sirius.  
  
Harry:  
  
Fantásticas pero extrañas noticias!!!!! No lo podrás creer, pero Voldemort ha muerto, es increíble, tan increíble que dudo que sea verdad, sospecho que es una trampa, pero por ahora alegrémonos!!! seguramente mañana saldrá en el profeta diario y todo el mundo festejará.  
  
Cuando Harry estaba a punto de gritar de la ansiedad por saber que era lo que había ocurrido, la carta respondió su pregunta  
  
No podrás creer esto, hasta te parecerá gracioso!!!! Lo ha matado una muggle! Con un revolver! Justo en su corazón, era una niña… llamada creo que algo… Martina, creo que se llamaba…  
  
Lo han encontrado recién, me entere por parte de una amiga, Arabella Figg, ella trabaja en el ministerio en un cargo mas bajo que el de Auror. Nadie sabe con certeza que pasara, por que nadie es tan optimista como para pensar que Voldemort realmente se ha ido… pero por unas semanas o meses las cosas serán mas tranquilas y el ministerio tendrá tiempo para prepararse para cuando vuelva.  
  
Te escribiré pronto  
  
Sirius  
  
Cuando termino de leer la carta Harry permaneció mirándola totalmente sorprendido, confundido y un poco alegre. Decidió despertar a Ron para ver que opinaba.  
  
-ron- dijo Harry sacudiéndolo del hombro - Ron despierta!!!- pero pese a que Harry ya lo estaba moviendo de un lado a otro de la cama, ron seguía durmiendo plácidamente.- ron! Hermione esta aquí!!!- cuando Harry dijo eso de pronto ron salto de a cama un poco confuso  
  
- qué? Hermione? Donde? Que hace aquí? No puede verme en pijama, dile que se vaya!- decía muy rápidamente  
  
- Ron! Cálmate! era mentira! lo dije solo para despertarte, y si que te despertaste rápido eh?- dijo Harry con tono acusador- bueno, pero eso no importa, lee esta carta no lo podrás creer - dijo Harry. Ron tomo la carta y cuando termino de leerla miro a Harry incrédulo- Harry… esto es verdad? – dijo ron alegre- es increíble!!!!  
  
-no, no creo que sea verdad…- dijo Harry- ron, Voldemort es el mago mas poderoso del mundo, ha matado cientos y cientos de personas, centenares de Aurores trataron de acabar con el… pero el volvía.. siempre volvió- hizo un pausa- es imposible que una chica con un arma acabe con el…  
  
- si Harry… pero seguramente nos da tiempo… no creo que ningún mago al que le han disparado en el corazón sobreviva- dijo ron- o al menso su cuerpo…  
  
- lo mas probable es que el cuerpo haya muerto pero sus poderes y su espíritu no, no crees?  
  
- es lo mas probable, bueno Harry, mejor vayamos a dormir…- dijo Ron  
  
-dormir?- dijo Harry- ron, no puedo dormir esto es demasiado importante!  
  
- y que vas a hacer?- dijo Ron  
  
- le escribiré a Sirius!  
  
- déjalo para mañana, sino parecerás un zombi cuando te levantes- dijo ron- mira el reloj!!! Son las dos de la mañana- lo siento yo voy a dormir, adiós!!!!!  
  
- adiós….- dijo Harry de mala gana y se acostó.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry corrió para ir a la sala común y contarle todo a Hermione  
  
- muerto??? Harry eso es increíble!!!!!- chillo Hermione  
  
- shh- la callo Harry sentándose a su lado y untando su tostada con mantequilla de maní- lee la carta  
  
Harry nunca había visto esas expresiones en la cara de Hermione, eran mezclas de alegría, confusión, incredulidad… al fin dijo:  
  
- Harry esto no puede ser verdad…  
  
Voldemort no pudo haber muerto… ya lo hemos comprobado muchas veces!  
  
- ya lo se… pero piensa… su cuerpo ya no le sirve…!- aunque su apestosa alma y sus poderes estén todavía… no puede usarlos…  
  
- no entiendo Harry…- dijo Ron que había estado escuchando  
  
- no se como explicarlo pero creo que debe haber sucedido lo mismo de cuando intento matarme…- dijo Harry  
  
- entonces buscara otro cuerpo… y tratara de resucitar de nuevo…!- dijo Hermione- esperen! Ahí viene mi ejemplar del profeta diario!- dijo señalando una lechuza gris. Cuando la lechuza dejo el periódico en la mesa, salpico de mermelada la nariz de ron  
  
- miren lo que dice!!!- chillo Hermione  
  
1 Voldemort muerto por una muggle de 15 años  
  
la medianoche del lunes fue crucial para el futuro de los magos. En Trelew, argentina una muggle de tan solo 15 años dio muerte al mas tenebroso y poderoso hechicero de todos los tiempos. Nadie sabe la razón por la cual Voldemort estaba en el país latinoamericano, ni tampoco como una bala de plomo pudo acabar con su vida, pero el mundo mágico ya esta de fiesta.  
  
Testigos muggles relataron los sucesos:  
  
"ese extraño encapuchado estaba loco… me dijo algunas palabras sosteniendo un palito…y la niña que estaba escondida agarro un revolver de un policía que yacía en el suelo… y disparo. Tan simple como eso, fue horrible"  
  
Voldemort ya había matado a 5 muggle esa noche y no se cercioró de la niña que estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto con el arma del policía muggle.  
  
Nadie sabe con seguridad en que terminaran estos sucesos pero el mundo tiene una nueva heroína.  
  
Jhon malkovich  
  
- es sensacional!!!! - dijeron los mellizos, que habían estado leyendo el articulo detrás de ellos  
  
esa semana estuvo llena de diferentes versiones de lo que había pasado con Voldemort. Algunos de Hufflepuff decían que se había convertido en insecto, otros insistían con que Voldemort había muerto para siempre y que no tenían de que preocuparse y hasta había otros que decían que se confundieron y que ese no era mas que un loco encapuchado.  
  
La mañana del viernes recibieron una gran noticia, cuando estaban desayunando, Dumbledore llamo la atención con la mano para que todos se callaran.  
  
queridos alumnos- dijo- la noticia que hemos recibido hace tan solo 4 días, no nos deja otra opción que festejar- hubo unos murmullos alejados- el próximo sábado habrá un baile, pero este será un baile de disfraces (nota: me parece que alguien ya hizo algo de un baile disfraces… perdón pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa… jejeje) bueno, podrán ir los alumnos de 4 en adelante será a las nueve de la noche hasta… bueno, hasta que termine- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ah! y obviamente no olviden de invitar a sus parejas muchachos!  
  
- oh, no!- dijo ron- otro baile… 


	2. un baile? a quien invito?!

Bueno aca esta el 2, el otro quedo muy corto asi que agrego este…  
  
El rating lo puse mal… no es R… hasta ahora asi que todavia no pasa nada  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, tengo mas, pero prefiero ponerlos asi, pleasedejenme un reviewwwwwwwwww!  
  
Por fiiiiiiiiii  
  
Harry enamorado  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Harry confundido  
  
- yo me alegro!- dijo Hermione- me encantan los bailes, oh!!1 llegaré tarde a Aritmancia!- los veo luego chicos!  
  
- y ahora que hago?- dijo ron cuando Hermione se alejaba  
  
- por que?- pregunto Harry sorprendido  
  
- por que? Porqué?- dijo Ron desconsolado- como hago para invitarla? Como?  
  
- invitar a quien?- dijo Harry  
  
- mmm, a nada- dijo Ron totalmente rojo  
  
- vamos Ron soy tu amigo!!!- dijo Harry – puedes decírmelo!!!!!  
  
- está bien esta bien…- dijo ron resignado- peor primero trata de adivinar  
  
- está bien- dijo Harry pensando-…… ron!!! Ya es tarde ¡ adivinación!  
  
- ya me había olvidado –dijo Ron juntando sus cosas  
  
la clase de adivinación fue como Harry lo esperaba, cuando llegaron la profesora apareció de entre las sombras y comenzó su clase.  
  
- niños, les pido disculpas por el lunes pero tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi ojo interior y mi ojo exterior- dijo tocándose la frente- ahora lo mejor será que empecemos con la clase- abran sus libros en la pagina 54, numerología y astros zodiacales, su relación con las cartas de tarot.  
  
-que?- susurro ron a Harry mirando su ejemplar sin comprender por que había tantos números y signos  
  
- no lo se…- dijo Harry mirando la profesora  
  
- bueno, si los alumnos Weasley y Potter terminaron su charla, podré empezar a explicar- dijo la profesora mirando con rostro ceñudo hacia la mesa de Harry y Ron- la numerología la hemos visto en años anteriores, como las cartas del tarot, pero vamos a hacer una breve revisión- dijo, sacando un mazo de cartas bastante grandes y fue caminando hacia el centro de la sala- tu- dijo señalando a Harry- ven y saca un carta de donde quieras-  
  
Harry no necesitaba una bola de cristal para darse cuenta que la profesora iba a predecirle una nueva muerte. Se levanto y saco una carta, la profesora emitió un chillido y la mostró a la clase. Era un hombre con un arco y flechas dorados y un unicornio negro atrás  
  
- alguien puede decirme que significa esta imagen?- dijo con voz temblorosa - si señorita Brown?- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- es la fama- dijo Lavender  
  
- si muy bien, la fama- justo cuando Harry pensaba que eso era mejor que la muerte la profesora añadió- pero esta imagen cuenta con un pequeño detalle, alguien puede decirme cual?- si señorita Patil?  
  
- el unicornio negro atrás- dijo  
  
- muy bien, señorita Patil, podría decirme que significa el unicornio?- Paravati la miro con cara de espanto y respondió- la muerte  
  
cuando Paravati dijo esto Harry dijo:- sisi, cuando me voy a morir? Digo, para ir preparando mi testamento y arreglar mis asuntos- dijo Harry sarcásticamente, y se escucharon algunas risitas  
  
- usted me esta tomando el pelo Potter!- grito la profesora – vaya a sentarse  
  
cuando Harry se fue a sentar la profesora siguió hablando  
  
- bueno esta carta significa la fama, pero la fama relacionada con la muerte. La fama tal como la conocemos, la fama propiamente dicha esta acompañada por un ave fénix- dijo y comenzó a buscar entre el mazo de cartas- a ver si esta por aquí… - si Brown?- dijo la profesora sin apartar los ojos del mazo  
  
- profesora, pero ya todos sabemos que Harry es famoso por acabar con quien- usted-sabe… esa fama esta relacionada con la muerte no? Seguramente lo que quiere decirla carta es eso y no que Harry vaya a morir ni nada por el estilo - dijo Lavender con voz temblorosa  
  
por primera vez, Harry vio como la profesora miraba a Lavender con ganas de asesinarla  
  
- señorita Brown…no creo que las cartas del tarot se refieran a eso cuando mencionan a la muerte…- dijo mirando a Harry con mirada sombría- bueno ya pueden irse, mi ojo interior esta un poco dañado  
  
como siempre, cuando Harry salía de la clase de adivinación estaba muy molesto  
  
- Ron, por que demonios esa profesora siempre trata de matarme?- dijo  
  
- no lo se- dijo con tono gracioso- pero se molesto mucho contigo y con Lavender  
  
- si…- dijo pensando en Lavender  
  
- bueno ahora vayamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre-  
  
- Ron! Tienes que decirme a quien quieres invitar!- dijo Harry alegrándose- vamos! no puedo esperar  
  
- después de almorzar- dijo ron tratando de no ponerse colorado  
  
- no ron, ahora dijo parándose en medio del corredor  
  
- está bien esta bien… peor caminemos- dijo- y tarta de adivinar  
  
- bueno esta bien- dijo volviendo a caminar -a ver… Fleur, no ella esta en Francia- Ron lo miro con cara de impaciencia- Lavender?  
  
- no  
  
- Parvati?, Katie Bell? Alicia Spinnet?  
  
- no  
  
- Padma?  
  
- no  
  
- no se… puede ser… Hermione??  
  
- ehmmmmm, si- dijo ron totalmente rojo  
  
- nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…- dijo pensativo- bah, en realidad si me lo hubiera imaginado jejeje si uno se pone a pensar es bastante obvio  
  
- bueno, para tanto?- dijo ron  
  
- si muy obvio, bueno ahí viene Hermione, los dejo solos, chao!- se fue a sentar junto a los gemelos  
  
- no!! Harry te odio- dijo en voz baja cuando llegaba Hermione  
  
- Harry cuando empiezan los entrenamientos de Quiddicht?- dijo uno de los mellizos cuando harrys e sento en la mesa de gryffindor  
  
- no lo se, Fred!!! Tu eres el capitán- dijo tratando de ver a Hermione y Ron  
  
- yo lo soy? En serio? Wow!!!- dijo emocionado  
  
ay dios… - dijo Harry riéndose- bueno, preguntémosle a Katie, Katie!!  
  
Si ¿ que pasa Harry?- dijo  
  
Sabes cuando empiezan los entrenamientos?  
  
Katie los miro sorprendida- que no los saben?- dijo sonriendo- el mejor buscador y el capitán…  
  
el capitán?? Tendrías que haber dicho el mejor bateador- dijo ofendido  
  
bueno…- dijo Katie riéndose- el mejor buscador y el mejor bateador….  
  
Fred? El mejor bateador?- dijo George detrás de ella- esta bien, se que estoy demás en el equipo…- dijo sentándose y centrando su atención en el piso  
  
Me van a volver loca!!!- dijo y se fue detrás de angelina  
  
Pero no nos dijo cuando empezaban los entrenamientos- dijo Harry viéndola alejarse- también hay que elegir un guardián no?  
  
Si, ya tenemos alguien pensado- dijo Fred  
  
quien?  
  
Es una sorpresa  
  
esta bien…- dijo cortando su tarta de jamón-  
  
ya sabes a quien vas a invitar al baile?- dijo george  
  
si, a Angelina- dijo Fred  
  
y tu ¿- le dijo Harry a george  
  
no lo se… a ver….- dijo mirando las mesas – oh! Aquella es muy linda - y se fue  
  
y tu Harry?- dijo Fred  
  
no lo se…- dijo también mirando las mesas- no tengo idea  
  
pero cual te parece bonita?  
  
Hay muchas bonitas…- dijo un poco colorado  
  
Eh! Harry no conocía esa faceta tuya! Jejeje  
  
No, no pienses mal…  
  
Bueno y cual te parece la mas bonita?- dijo Fred- te digo por que me parece que te tienes que apurar un poco… falta poco para el baile y los chicos no se andan en bromas para conseguir una pareja  
  
Si…- dijo y la verdad es que no tenia idea de que hacer, en eso una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos  
  
Hola puedo sentarme?- dijo Ginny y Harry se quedo mirándola fijamente, la verdad era que no se había fijado en lo bonita que era… sus ojos… su pelo lacio y rojo oscuro…  
  
Harry? Harry?- decía Ginny- que sucede?  
  
Nnn…nada- dijo nervioso y avergonzado- que me decías?  
  
Nada… te estaba preguntando a que hora tenias tu próxima clase, por que me parece que ya se te hizo tarde  
  
Oh, no!!!! Estoy retrasado- chau, Ginny nos vemos  
  
Chau…  
  
Cuando Harry llego al aula de encantamientos estaba 5 minutos retrasado  
  
Potter, puede sentarse?- dijo el diminuto profesor Flitwick  
  
Luego de la clase, fueron a la sala común. Cuando Hermione fue a estudiar Aritmancia Harry le pregunto a ron en voz baja que había pasado con Hermione  
  
le pregunté si quería ir al baile conmigo….- dijo sentándose en un sillón frente al fuego  
  
Y que te dijooo??  
  
Que si- dijo contento  
  
Peor le dijiste que te gustaba?  
  
Harry! Deja de tomar tanta cerveza de manteca por favor…!!! Estas loco? No pienso decircelo  
  
Bueno…- dijo Harry mirando al techo- al menos tu ya tienes con quien ir…  
  
Tu a quien vas a invitar?  
  
no lo se…!  
  
A Cho Chang?- pregunto Ron  
  
No…  
  
Por que?  
  
Por que no…  
  
Y entonces a quien?  
  
Nose… yo pensaba en dos chicas…  
  
Quienes? Dijo ron lo bastante fuerte como para que Hermione levantara la vista de su libro  
  
Bueno… Lavender y Ginny- dijo en voz muy baja  
  
Ron puso una cara que Harry no supo interpretar  
  
- que? Que tiene? - dijo  
  
Nada…- a quien vas a invitar??  
  
No lo se…pero también me parece muy bonita Katie Bell  
  
Harry!!!! Te aconsejo que te decidas!!!!  
  
si… ya me decidí…- dijo pensativo  
  
Katie Bell Me parece muy grande  
  
No. no es Katie Bell, pero tampoco es tan grande además la edad es un numero en un papel- dijo Harry  
  
mmm… Lavender me parece un poco… engreída…- dijo Ron mirando la rasgadura de su túnica que se había hecho en la clase de encantamientos cuando practicaban los encantamientos protectores.  
  
no. no es Lavender, pero no me parece engreída y es muy bonita- dijo Harry- es Ginny  
  
Ginny??- dijo Ron asombrado - jejeje, después de 4 años por fin le prestas atención!  
  
Si…  
  
No tendrás problemas para invitarla…- dijo ron- es muy evidente que esta loca por vos- Harry se puso muy colorado- cuando la salvaste del basilisco, se paso todo el verano hablando de lo valiente que eras, y leyendo todos los libros que te mencionaban  
  
Bueno la invitare mañana, ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre  
  
Unos días mas tarde, no había ninguna señal de Voldemort ni de los Mortifagos. Voldemort se había ido, y Harry se sintió contento de que fuera la primera vez en que el no habia tenido nada que ver. Claro que por esta razón todos los de Slytherin lo molestaban y se reían de el cuando pasaba por su mesa.  
  
- eh! Potter!! Ahora ya no te crees el héroe no?- decía un chico alto y con cara de haber comido cucarachas.  
  
al fin y al cabo era muy fácil acabar con Voldemort! Y algunos estúpidos creían que este era gran cosa- grito en una ocasión milicent Bulstrode.  
  
no les hagas caso- decía Hermione todo el tiempo- están molestos por que sus apestosos padres estarán muy pronto en Azkaban – cuando Harry estaba a punto de contestarle, llegaron Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell muy apuradas  
  
Harry a las siete hay practica de Quiddicht, acuérdate! Chao!- dijo Katie  
  
Harry! Harry!  
  
Que? Que pasa?- dijo confundido  
  
Te quedaste ahí, como petrificado- dijo ron  
  
Ah… bueno… que clase tenemos ahora?- pregunto  
  
Cuidado de los seres mágicos  
  
Perfecto!- dijo- vamos  
  
Afuera hacia un frío que helaba los huesos, y el pasto estaba cubierto con una fina capa de escarcha que crujía cada vez que caminaban. Al acercarse al lago vieron una gran carpa de color rosado algo iluminada, todos se miraron sorprendidos y siguieron caminando.  
  
El que salió de la carpa que se encontraba al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid no fue Hagrid como todos esperaban, sino un muchacho alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdosos.  
  
- hola chicos, un gusto de verlos. Ustedes son mi primera clase- hizo una pausa y viendo la cara de losa alumnos y mas que nada de las alumnas añadió: - bueno, tengo que presentarme no? Me llamo  
  
Robert, Robert Wood, soy su nuevo profesor de cuidado de seres mágicos- hizo otra pausa- Rubeus tuvo que viajar por asuntos de Hogwarts ayer por la mañana. Les propongo que entren por que se deben estar congelando- dijo riéndose  
  
adentro hacia un calor muy agradable, y la carpa era muy amplia, Harry sospechaba que había utilizado algún hechizo para hacer la carpa mas grande por dentro que lo que parecía por fuera. Como lo había hecho el señor Weasley en el segundo año.  
  
En el interior de la carpa había un fuego muy agradable y había una gran jaula tapada con una tela de distintos colores.  
  
Cuando el profesor entro a la carpa después de que todos los alumnos lo hicieran, les dijo que se sentaran y aparecieron unas pequeñas sillitas de color violeta muy extrañas en las que todos se sentaron.  
  
bueno, me gustaría que me digan que es lo que vieron hasta ahora con el profesor Hagrid- dijo el profesor. No llevaba túnica, sino que tenia puestos unos jeans gastados y una camisa blanca bastante maltratada  
  
Hermione levanto la mano y dijo- vimos los duendecillos del bosque y los falsos unicornios  
  
- muchas gracias… cual es tu nombre?- pregunto  
  
- Hermione  
  
- muchas gracias Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa y añadió:- yo los llamare por su nombre y ustedes me llamaran por el mío, nada de profesor Wood, díganme Robert- bueno el día de hoy veremos unas criaturas que a simple vista parecen malvadas, pero que nos ayudarían muchisimo si estuviéramos en apuros, alguien podría tratar de adivinar que son?  
  
La clase permaneció en silencio unos momentos y como todos esperaban la mano de Hermione se levanto en el aire  
  
si Hermione?  
  
Creo que son los goblinporte  
  
Así es! 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo destapando la gigantesca jaula. Dentro de ella había al menos 10 pequeñas criaturas muy grotescas de color violeta apagado, ojos saltones y dientes afilados, la clase emito un sonido de desaprobación.  
  
No son muy lindos verdad?- dijo sacando uno agarrándolo por las orejas. Para sorpresa de todos este no se resistió, es mas cuando no tenia la boca abierta hasta parecía simpático.- alguno sabe que cualidad tienen estos bicharracos?- aunque la mano de Hermione ya estaba levantada, Robert dijo:  
  
Vamos, nadie mas que Hermione lo sabe? – pregunto revoleando el duende- hagamos esto…le preguntare a tres de Slytherin a ver que opinan. Si lo aciertan tendrán 30 puntos pero si no lo adivinan, le daré los 30 puntos a Gryffindor, obviamente únicamente si Hermione lo dice bien, que les parece?  
  
Los de Slytherin no se mostraron contentos pero tampoco querían reconocer que sabían menos que Hermione  
  
bueno, quien quiere arriesgar?  
  
Por unos momentos los de Slytherin se quedaron en silencio, pero una chica que según Harry era extrañamente bonita para estar en Slytherin dijo:  
  
pude ser… que cuando uno esta en peligro… nos ayuden… mordiendo a quien nos quiera atacar…o haciendo algún maleficio…- dijo tímidamente  
  
no es exactamente eso…pero esta cerca- dijo- otro?  
  
Sorprendentemente la mano de Malfoy se levanto- hace desaparecer el peligro- dijo  
  
- si, pero como?- dijo impaciente  
  
- no se… si es una persona que nos esta atacando…lo mata con el hechizo avadaba kedabra, si es un Dementor le tira el expecto patronun…  
  
- no, los goblinporte no tienen ni los conocimientos para hacer el hechizo avadaba kedabra ni la fuerza mental para el expecto patronun…- dijo sonriendo- algún otro?  
  
Hermione estaba muy ansiosa por ganar los 30 puntos y los de Slytherin no sabían que decir.  
  
- ninguno mas? Falta uno mas- dijo – esta bien… a ver Hermione? Cual es para ti la cualidad que tienen estas criaturas?  
  
cuando estamos en peligro, el goblinporte se convierte en una especie de traslador y nos aleja del lugar en donde estamos llevándonos a un lugar seguro.  
  
perfecto!!!!!!- dijo Robert- 30 puntos para Gryffindor, muy bien, estos duendes son muy mágicos y muy útiles, pero también muy difíciles de conseguir y extremadamente costosos… asique sáquense de la cabeza la idea de tener uno como mascota, jejeje- dijo Robert  
  
la clase transcurrió muy agradable y muy interesante, Robert llamo a algunos alumnos para que prueben transportarse con el globinporte, pero algunos lo hacían mal y terminaban en el campo de Quiddicht y no fuera de la carpa cono tenían que hacerlo cuando veían una araña que el profesor había puesto a propósito en el suelo. Claro que había algunos que no se asustaban para nada con la araña y se quedaban donde estaban. Pero cuando fue el turno de ron al ver la araña toco el globinporte y nadie supo donde había ido.  
  
Cuando salieron de la carpa rosada Hermione estaba preocupada por Ron, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguirse preocupando por que estaba nevando y tuvieron que correr hasta el castillo. En la puerta de entrada se encontraron con Ron  
  
- hola chicos! Saben donde termine?- dijo confuso y sorprendido- en la torre de astronomía!  
  
- cielos Ron gracias a Dios que estas bien! Y si que les tienes miedo a las arañas!- dijo Hermione riéndose- que les pareció el profesor?  
  
estuvo bien- dijo Harry  
  
me pareció estupendo- dijo Hermione  
  
sisi, solo por que es guapo- dijo ron molesto  
  
no ron! Me pareció muy inteligente y amable- dijo molesta  
  
y te gustaron sus músculos…- dijo colorado  
  
que tonto que eres ron- dijo, y se fue hacia las habitaciones de las chicas  
  
le gusta! le gusta ese tarado de norbert!- dijo colorado y enojado  
  
es Robert… - dijo Harry tímidamente y Ron lo miro con una mirada asesina  
  
esta bien esta bien ron no te enojes- dijo calmándolo  
  
no. esta bien Harry no me enojo contigo si no con el tarupido de norbert….- dijo  
  
cuando estaban subiendo la escalera de caracol que los llevaba hacia los cuartos de los chicos Harry recordó  
  
- qué hora es Ron??- dijo rápidamente  
  
las 6 y media, por que?  
  
La practica de Quiddicht- dijo- acompáñame a buscar la escoba  
  
Esta bien- dijo Ron- Harry, no le dijiste a Ginny lo del baile todavía, cuando se lo vas a decir?  
  
Nose… supongo que hoy en la noche- dijo abriendo la puerta del dormitorio  
  
Ron miro por la ventana del cuarto y dijo:  
  
- ya es de noche…- dijo  
  
- Ron , después de comer se lo digo- dijo buscando entre las cosas del baúl su Saeta de fuego y la túnica rojo escarlata de Gryffindor.  
  
- chau Ron nos vemos en la cena  
  
Camino al campo de Quiddicht Harry penso en lo confundido que estaba. El quería invitar a Ginny pero también quería invitar a Lavender, y a Katie… y también a es chica de Slytherin tan bonita… quizás recibiría en esa casa algo mas que insultos y burlas. Tenia poco tiempo para decidirse y nada decidido.  
  
Al llegar al campo de Quiddicht se encontró con todo el equipo que lo que había estado esperando, estaban Fred, George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y… ¡Ginny!  
  
-hola- dijo confuso- Ginny es el nuevo guardián??  
  
- si, yo la elegí, en el verano estuvimos practicando y la verdad que lo hace muy bien- dijo Fred contento  
  
- genial Ginny!!!- dijo Harry- bueno, empezamos?  
  
- sisi, vamos  
  
Durante la practica Harry se asombro mucho cuando Ginny atrapo todas los lanzamientos de Angelina, Alicia y Katie  
  
- viste? Es mi gran descubrimiento- dijo Fred  
  
-si!- dijo Harry agarrando una pelota de golf que le tiraba katie  
  
cuando llego al castillo ya era hora de cenar y Harry tenia que hacerlo, iba invitar a Ginny… tenia que invitar a una y ella era a quien prefería, la busco con la mirada y la vio sentándose al lado de una amiga.  
  
- de verdad que es linda- penso Harry  
  
se dirigió hacia allí y puedo ver que Ron lo miraba del otro lado de la mesa con cara de: ¡vamos Harry!  
  
disculpa- le dijo  
  
si, que pasa Harry?- dijo ella, Harry noto que la amiga se reía nerviosa  
  
podemos hablar un minuto?- dijo mirando a la amiga elocuentemente.  
  
ss-s-si…- dijo temblorosa y levantándose de la silla para ir a hablar con el  
  
fueron a sentarse un poco alejados para estar solos y Harry le dijo:  
  
quieres ir al baile conmigo?- la reacción que tuvieron esas palabras en Ginny no fue la que Harry esperaba. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron un poco de lagrimas y se puso pálida  
  
qué, que pasa?- dijo Harry, no podía creer que siempre que trataba de invitar a alguien al baile le saliera todo mal  
  
no… nada- dijo secándose los ojos con una servilleta- Harry, no puedo ir, me acaban de invitar…dijo temblorosa y triste  
  
quien te invito- dijo Harry horrorizado de su suerte  
  
Colin Crevey- dijo señalando aun chico de la altura de Harry, ese era Colin? No le había prestado atención antes pero estaba mucho mas alto y crecido  
  
esta bien…- dijo algo enfadado- perdón por molestarte - y se levanto  
  
por que esperaste tanto para invitarme?- dijo Ginny tímidamente y también levantándose- todas te dijeron que no y por eso…  
  
Harry totalmente sorprendido por esa pregunta le dijo:  
  
en realidad fuiste la primera, y no esperé tanto faltan 4 días para el baile, además… nos abia que tenia cara de rechazado  
  
Que?? Tu? cara de rechazado?? Por favor Harry tu sabes que hay un montón de chicas que estarían encantadas de ir contigo al baile  
  
No, no lo creo así…  
  
Es la verdad. A mi me encantaría ir contigo, y lo sabes yo no puedo disimularlo bien- dijo poniéndose colorada  
  
Y por que no vamos juntos?- dijo insistiendo  
  
Ya te dije, me invito Colin  
  
Cuando te invito?  
  
Me invito la misma noche que Dumbledore anuncio que habría un baile- dijo  
  
Ah… bueno esta bien- dijo muy decepcionado- nos vemos entonces….  
  
Chau Harry…- dijo con voz llorosa 


	3. En el baile...y despues de el... que enr...

Tom riddle:  
  
Jajaja sisi asesinado por un balazo me parecio bien... le debe haber dolido... quien sabe quizas vuelva quizas no..............................  
  
Paula:  
  
Bueno muchisisisisimas gracias por lo de que mi fic es orignallllllllllllllll!yo tambien siempre me habi preguntado por que no los podían matar a balazos, hachazos y esas cosas....... Si al fin y al cabo son humanos....  
  
Gracias de nuevo bye!  
  
Lucia:  
  
Hola!!!!  
  
Jajaja si la deje con colin.... Y que se yo... no se por que no quise poner a harry con ginny... es que... estaba escribiendo y de pronto se me ocurrió dejar a ginny hecha bolsa por ser siempre tan tonta de no esperar a qe harry la invite! Le hubiera dicho que no a colin....! Y asi iba con harry! Jjejejee!pero bueh... eso de a quien va a invitar ya lo vas a saber! Unas lineas mas abajo... y oh! Sorpresa! Jejejeje  
  
Besos!  
  
Chaus!  
  
Cali chan:  
  
Jajaja! Así que te suena John Malcovich? La verdad que s eme ocurrió mientras escribía el nombre. Pero a mi me suena a un jugador de Voley!! Milincovih!!! Jajajaja  
  
Sisis! Yo tampoco quería que Harry fuera con Ginny es media tarada!!!!!!  
  
Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic!  
  
**********  
  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a la capa de Rowling!  
  
Segundo capitulo!  
  
******El baile********  
  
************  
  
- y? Como te fue?- dijo Ron  
  
Harry no contesto, se quedo mirando el plato con los brazos cruzados  
  
- que paso?- dijo Ron preocupado- es imposible que te haya dicho que no  
  
* me dijo que no  
* que??? Dijo atragantándose- por que?  
* Adivina quien la invito antes que yo- dijo Harry enojado  
* Neville? Otra vez?  
* No, Colin Crevey  
* Que pasa con Colin Crevey?- dijo Hermione que no había escuchado nada por que estaba hablando con Paravati Patil  
* Que invito a Ginny antes que yo y ahora no se con quien ir al baile  
* Oh... Harry no te preocupes, hay todavía muchas chicas, por ejemplo Lavender, Paravati me dijo que esta muy triste por que no la han invitado  
* No la han invitado?- pregunto Harry contento- le preguntaré si quiere ir conmigo  
* Bueno pregúntaselo- dijo Hermione- esta sentada al lado de Paravati  
* Bueno- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando unos pasos para llegar a donde estaba Lavender  
* Lavender...- dijo  
* Si?- dijo sonriendo  
* Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
* Si claro!!!!- dijo ella contenta  
* Genial!- dijo y se quedo mirándola - nos vemos entonces  
* Si  
* Bueno...  
* Este...  
* Adiós  
* adiós Harry  
  
Harry volvió a su silla que estaba bastante cerca de la de Lavender y se sirvió un poco de puré de papas con albóndigas y de una vez por todas comenzó a comer  
  
- te dijo que si ? Dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
* Si- dijo contento  
* Me alegro- dijo  
* Y de que se van a disfrazar?- pregunto  
  
Harry de pronto sintió una punzada en el estomago: disfraces! Era un baile de disfraces!!!! Y por la cara que puso Ron, el también lo había olvidado  
  
* Harry! de que nos disfrazaremos?????- dijo Ron sosteniendo el tenedor con el pedazo de tarta de jamón que había olvidado llevarse a la boca.  
* no lo se!!- dijo- Hermione, de que te vas a disfrazar?  
* Sorpresa!!!- dijo con tono misterioso  
* Vamos!- dijo Ron o al menos dinos de que nos podemos disfrazar  
* Esta bien después les doy unas ideas, peor mejor vayamos a la sala común, ya casi todos terminaron de cenar  
  
En la sala común siguieron hablando de los disfraces y a Ron no le gusto nada cuando Hermione le dijo que el podría ir disfrazado de abeja.  
  
* Ron! Ron! Era mentira! Si te llegas a disfrazar de abeja se burlaran de ti el resto del año!- dijo Hermione riéndose  
* a ver... pueden disfrazarse de... de Cowboys, de jugadores de fútbol, de agentes secretos, de muggles, de cocineros, de pilotos, de soldados, de payasos... no mejor de payasos no, de médicos, de tarzan... jejeje.- dijo eso, y se empezó a reír con mucha fuerza . No podían pararla ya que le había agarrado un ataque de risa- bueno chicos perdonen, pero me da gracia imaginarlos con taparrabo... no, ahora en serio...- dijo- pueden disfrazarse también de algún animal... de rey, de .... Saben que? Yo una vez fui a una fiesta de disfraces de una amiga y me disfrace de bruja, era un lindo traje, pero ahora no lo podré usar...- dijo sonriendo- bueno... en que estaba? Ah, si pueden disfrazarse de...de cantante de rock... de duende, de indiana jhons...  
* quien es indiana jhons?- pregunto Ron  
* nada olvídalo.... bueno también pueden disfrazarse de policía muggle, de campesinos... no se chicos hay muchos disfraces  
* bueno, me parece que me disfrazare de Cowboy....- dijo Harry no muy complacido...quedara bien?  
* Si Harry, es un disfraz muy bueno- dijo ella- y tu Ron?  
* Yo nose... que les parece de batman?  
* Si te animas a usar mallas...- dijo Hermione riendo...  
* No mejor no...- dijo- me disfrazare de policía muggle!  
* Ese esta muy bien!!!- dijo  
* Bueno chicos miren ya casi no hay nadie aquí, es muy tarde los veo mañana. Adiós!  
* Adiós!- dijeron al unísono  
* Y de donde sacaremos los disfraces?- dijo Ron  
* Supongo que tenemos que hacerlos  
* Como?  
* Con magia  
* como  
* Mañana le preguntaremos a Hermione  
* Ella siempre lo sabe todo!!!- dijo Ron  
* Si que estas enamorado eh?  
* Si- dijo Ron  
* Y tu?- dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras  
* Yo?, no se...- dijo- Lavender es una chica muy linda y pareció contenta de ir al baile conmigo  
* Pobre Ginny...- dijo Ron  
* Ella no quiso ir al baile conmigo!- dijo Harry  
* ella quería ir contigo pero ya la había invitado ese Colin...- dijo Ron  
* Si... pero bueno...- dijo Harry entrando a la habitación- lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde y tengo un sueño terrible  
* Adiós Harry - dijo Ron medio dormido ya en la cama  
* Adiós!  
  
A la mañana siguiente tuvieron pociones, el profesor Snape no podía dar clase ese año y todos menso los de Slytherin estaban mas que contentos. El nuevo profesor se llamaba Aurelius Shifield, era bastante viejo y no era muy alto, tenia una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el pecho y no tenia cabello en la cabeza. no favorecía a los de slytherin demasiado y para felicidad de Harry, el profesor Shifield no se llevaba nada bien con Malfoy.  
  
* Malfoy la poción debía ser púrpura, no fucsia- dijo el profesor Shifield acercando su nariz al caldero de Malfoy - si no lo arregla antes de que finalice la clase, serán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, lo mismo para usted Longbottom  
* Mira la cara de Malfoy!- dijo Ron a Harry mirando hacia donde estaba Malfoy que estaba a punto de tirar su caldero al suelo  
  
Al final de la clase, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione, Neville pudo arreglar su poción. Pero la de Malfoy en vez de fucsia termino siendo transparente y el profesor cumplió con lo pactado quitándole los veinte puntos a Slytherin.  
  
* Hermione...- dijo Ron cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras  
* si?- dijo Hermione fijándose unos apuntes de historia de la magia  
* como se supone que tenemos que hacer nuestros disfraces?  
* Con magia por supuesto- dijo Hermione  
* Pero como?  
* Como?, bueno con los conocimientos en transfiguración puedes convertir algo que no te sirva en alguna parte de tu disfraz o algo por el estilo- dijo despreocupada cuando entraban al Gran Hall  
* No nos ayudarías?- pregunto Harry sonriendo  
* Si... pero solo los ayudare todavía tengo que terminar el mío- dijo  
* De que te vas a disfrazar?- dijo Ron  
* No se los diré!  
* Esta bien...- dijo Ron- sentémonos junto a Fred y George- dijo señalando hacia donde estaban sentados  
* hola chicos- dijo Harry- de que se van a disfrazar para el baile?  
* Todavía no lo hemos pensado...- dijo George en tono misterioso  
* No les hagas caso Harry- dijo Ron- no nos quieren decir  
  
Esa tarde comenzaron a hacer los disfraces, no fue tarea fácil.  
  
Harry intento convertir sus pantalones de jean en pantalones de vaquero, pero pronuncio mal las palabras y sus jeans quedaron convertidos en una jaula. Pero no por nada la materia favorita de Hermione es transfiguración y le resulto fácil ayudar a Harry para que pudiera convertir la jaula en unos pantalones de Cowboy.  
  
Ron no tuvo menos problemas con su traje de policía muggle, pero Hermione también se lo soluciono a el. Unos minutos antes de que comenzara Transfiguración ya los habían terminado y gracias a la ayuda de Hermione los disfraces habían quedado muy bien.  
  
Pero pese a que corrieron para llegar a tiempo al aula de la profesora Mcgonagall, llegaron 5 minutos tarde  
  
* Potter, Granger, Weasley- dijo severamente la profesora Mcgonagall- a que se debe este retraso?  
* Disculpe profesora- dijo Hermione- estabamos haciendo nuestros disfraces  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry y la de Ron la profesora sonrío y les dijo que podían sentarse  
  
* bueno, sospecho que muchos tuvieron problemas para hacer sus disfraces- dijo mirando as que nada a Neville- es por eso que esta clase vamos a aprender muchos hechizos que les resultaran muy útiles para hacerlos- cuando dijo esto Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaron mirándose boquiabiertos.  
  
Pasaron dos días y el baile llego acompañado de una fuerte nevada.  
  
* Harry - dijo Ron- será mejor que bajemos ya son las nueve menos diez  
* vamos- dijo. Harry estaba vestido con un pantalón de vaquero y un camisa de jean con cuero y un sombrero muy original. Ron llevaba el típico uniforme de los policías muggles.  
* Te ves genial- le dijo Ron a Harry  
* tu también- dijo bajando las escaleras para ir al Gran Hall. Allí se encontraron con Hermione que estaba muy hermosa vestida de gitana. Llevaba un corset fucsia muy apretado y una pollera blanca debajo. Tenia un pañuelo que le sostenía el pelo enrulado y muchas alhajas.  
* Wow! Hermione estas lindisima!!!- dijo Ron- no sabia que tenias rulos  
* No son míos, los hice con magia- dijo- me quedaron bien verdad? Sus disfraces están muy bien también!!! Ese sombrero esta genial Harry!!!- Ron la miro como pidiendo que le dijera algo sobre su sombrero de policía  
* Gracias!, no has visto a Lavender?  
* si esta por allá- dijo señalando la escalera- a que hora se abrirán las puertas del Hall?- dijo ansiosa  
  
Harry fue hasta donde le había señalado Hermione y la vio.  
  
* Wow!- penso Harry al verla, estaba vestida de una chica romana, con un vestido largo blanco al cuerpo de un solo hombro con una especie de cinturón de metal dorado que se había colocado un poco mas abajo de la cintura, y llevaba en el pelo unas hojitas de laurel  
* hola Harry- dijo sonriendo- que buen disfraz  
  
* lo mismo digo!- dijo colorado- estas muy linda!  
Gracias! Tu también!- dijo colorada  
* Harry no sabia por que no se había dado cuneta antes de lo bonita que era.  
* Cuando las puertas del Hall se abrieron todas las parejas entraron y se sentaron en las mismas sillas para doce personas que habían estado en el baile de Navidad del año pasado. Harry pensaba que la idea de los disfraces era muy buena, era divertido mirar los gracioso disfraces que se habían puesto los demás como por ejemplo Fred y George que se habían disfrazado de duendes y Neville que lo había hecho de arlequín.  
* Bueno ahora que todos estamos sentados- dijo en voz alta el profesor Dumbledore- comencemos a comer!!!!  
  
Y como los hacían siempre los platos se llenaron de deliciosas comidas y los vasos estuvieron repletos de bebida.  
  
-t-te gusta bailar?- dijo Harry  
  
si!- dijo Lavender sonriendo- y a ti?  
  
* a decir verdad no- dijo Harry colorado llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne con salsa  
* bueno...no importa... no me molestaría no bailar...- dijo- podemos charlar  
* claro- dijo Harry sonriendo  
* pero es un baile y algo tendremos que bailar asique prepárate- dijo Lavender riéndose  
* si claro- dijo Harry- no nos quedaremos aquí sentados sin hacer nada...  
* Hermione., a ti te gusta bailar?- dijo Lavender  
* si, me encanta- dijo ella- mirando a Ron- esta vez bailaras- le dijo a Ron  
* esta bien...- dijo resignado  
  
el tiempo transcurrió lleno de chistes risas y charlas hasta que las luces e fueron apagando poco a poco y la música invadió el Hall  
  
* a bailar se ha dicho1- dijo Dumbledore  
* bailamos? Dijo Lavender tímidamente tomando la mano de Harry  
* esta bien- dijo el levantándose, era una canción lenta, de las que no le gustaban a Harry. Pero como ya lo había hecho antes sabia que hacer, tomo a Lavender por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, todo el Hall estaba bailando, pudo ver a Ginny con Colin y eso le revolvió el estomago, ya que parecía que ella ya se había olvidado de Harry y también vio a Katie Bell con un chico de Ravenclaw alto y apuesto. Luego miro a Lavender y vio que sus ojos castaños lo estaban mirando fijamente, como pidiendo que la mirara. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca cuando un terrible dolor invadió la cicatriz de Harry  
* que pasa?- dijo Lavender asustada  
* nada, nada estaré bien vamos a sentarnos- dijo yendo hacia la mesa  
* que es lo que te pasa? Te duele la cicatriz???- dijo aterrada  
* si- dijo Harry- ya se me pasara- pero vio que la cara de Lavender seguía manteniendo su expresión de miedo- no hay problema, no debe se nada- añadió- volde... quiero decir quien tu sabes ya se ha ido  
* si pero si te duele quiere decir que no- dijo mirándolo fijamente  
* y como sabes eso?- dijo intrigado  
* lo de tu cicatriz? Que es como una alarma?- dijo temblorosa y nerviosa- bueno... lo leí  
* ah....- dijo Harry - ya se me paso un poco...  
* que bueno...- dijo Lavender acercándose  
* si...- dijo Harry un poco nervioso  
* oye! Puedo bailar con ella?- dijo una voz detrás de el, era Seamus finnigan  
  
Harry miro a Lavender y respondió un poco enfadado de que Seamus apareciera justo en ese momento- si ella quiere  
  
- bueno esta bien- dijo ella enojada- pero una canción- dijo alejándose  
  
Harry se quedo mirando la pista de baile y vio que había alguien que no estaba bailando y parecía muy triste, estaba sentada en una mesa del otro lado de la pista.  
  
Harry camino hasta allí y la vio, era la chica de Slytherin. Estaba muy bonita vestida de hippie. Era rubia y de ojos castaños muy bonitos aunque en ese momento estaban tristes, tenia una pollera de jean larga y un camisa de colores arriba de una remera colorida ajustada, una vincha en el pelo y aros muy extravagantes.  
  
* hola- dijo Harry -. Como te llamas?  
* April - dijo la chica levantando la cabeza  
* Te sucede algo malo?- dijo Harry  
* No...- dijo  
* Y por que no estas bailando?- pregunto Harry  
* Por que no me gusta bailar- dijo ella- y además no tengo pareja  
* No tienes pareja?- dijo Harry sin creerlo  
* No, todos mis compañeros me odian- dijo ella  
* Por que?  
* No lo se...creo que no soy como ellos. Simplemente no encajo  
* Disculpen...- dijo Lavender detrás ellos - Harry seguimos bailando?  
* Si esta bien- dijo el- hasta luego April  
* Hasta luego  
* Quien era ella?- dijo Lavender algo molesta  
* Una chica de Slytherin- dijo Harry, pensando en como diablos no la habia visto antes en sus 5 años en hogwarts.  
* Ah...te estaba insultando?- dijo ella  
* No...  
* Por fin alguien de Slytherin que o te insulte- dijo  
* Si...- en ese momento estaban pasando una canción movida  
* Bailamos?- dijo Lavender  
* No bailo bien- dijo el algo incomodo  
* Vamos!- dijo- nadie te esta mirando  
* Esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
Luego de el mal momento que paso Harry, bailando esa canción, salieron afuera para descansar, ya que Lavender admitió que había dicho que no iban a bailar mucho y como lo había dicho antes, no le molestaba no bailar. Afuera todo estaba adornado como el año anterior, con rosales y luces de colores que vistas de cerca eran hadas. Se sentaron en un banco y por un momento se quedaron callados, había unas cinco parejas mas que estaban muy ocupadas, Katie Bell y su pareja estaban tan "ocupados" que se cayeron al piso, cuando esto paso, Lavender y Harry, que los estaban observando se echaron a reír y se miraron, se miraron por unos segundos y Harry pudo observar que a la luz de la luna se veía todavía mas linda  
  
* eres hermosa- dijo sin ponerse colorado- eres la chica mas linda que vi en mi vida. La tomo de la cintura, y Lavender sonrío, sus rostros se acercaron y se besaron, al principio tímidamente, sus labios solo se rozaban, al fin y al cabo era el primer beso de ambos, pero luego fue mas apasionado, Harry sintió el impulso de introducir delicadamente su lengua en la boca de Lavender y ella hizo lo mismo, rápidamente se sintieron flotando entre las nubes, Lavender coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y el la apretó mas fuerte contra se pecho, ya no había espacio ni para le aire entre ellos. Harry sentía que había encontrado al amor de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan apasionado... tan enamorado. Luego, Harry comenzó a besarse el cuello, y Lavender se retorcía de placer, luego de mas de media hora volvieron al baile, pero ya no tenían ganas de bailar se miraban todo el tiempo, con miradas dulces, pero algo avergonzadas, eran los únicos en la mesa ya que  
todos estaban bailando, y ya que estaba oscuro, Harry volvió a besarla y luego la abrazo fuerte y dijo:  
* quieres ser mi novia?  
* Claro- dijo - me gustas desde siempre, desde siempre, eres el chico perfecto, eres apuesto, eres valiente, eres... eres perfecto, no le temes a nada, eres poderoso y eres amable, y tienes todas las cualidades que cualquier chica desearía,- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- tienes unos ojos bellísimos, nunca había visto algo parecido, y tu cicatriz es tan misteriosa... - dijo tocándola- y amo tu pelo despeinado, te quiero Harry, te quiero tanto...  
* Yo también... ahora me doy cuenta, de que eres perfecta  
* Harry....- dijo sonriendo- no puedo creer que por fin te hayas fijado en mi, desde primero que te amo en secreto, nadie lo sabia ni Parvati, desde que te seleccionaron, desde que te paraste y te pusiste el sombrero yo no podía creer que había alguien tan hermoso y tan perfecto, claro que a esa edad no estaba enamorada, luego cuando derrotaste a Voldemort... no podía creer que fueras tan valiente siempre fuiste mi héroe, y cuando el año pasado invitaste a Parvati..... dios! no lo podía creer..., estaba furiosa!  
* no sabia que te sentías así...- dijo Harry- nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo eso, y la beso otra vez  
* Wow! Harry...!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- no sabia que eras tan.... Tan apasionado- y comenzó a reír, era Ron que los había estado observando junto a Hermione  
* ya cállate Ron, déjalos en paz- dijo Hermione sentándose del otro lado de la mesa seguida por Ron. Harry estaba coloradisimo, y Lavender no se quedaba atrás  
* bueno... que les parece el baile- dijo Hermione sacando un tema de conversación  
* bien  
* bien  
* bien  
* ah.  
* Conseguiste que Ron bailara?- pregunto Harry todavía colorado  
* Claro! Le enseñe unos pasos, la verdad que lo hace muy bien!  
* Bueno gracias!- dijo Ron colorado  
* Miren a Malfoy!- dijo Lavender  
  
Todos miraron la centro de la pista sorprendidos. Malfoy bailaba con Parvati, y de pronto la beso, la tomo de la cintura y ella del cuello, ya no bailaban; estaban muy "ocupados" besándose, de pronto la mano de Malfoy de desvío un poco hacia abajo... y...  
  
- le toco el trasero! - dijo Lavender riendo y todos largaron una carcajada. La verdad era que Parvati no se resistió. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la otra mano de Malfoy también se desvío hacia abajo.  
  
* parece que se entusiasmo- dijo Ron- no la suelta por nada-  
  
cuando Malfoy saco sus manos de ahí y la tomo del cuello, las manos de Parvati fueron esta vez las que se fueron poco a poco mas abajo, cuando dejaron de besarse, Malfoy le susurro algo al oído a Parvati luego bajaron juntos las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.  
  
* no puedo creerlo!!- dijo Lavender - se la llevo a las mazmorras - dijo riendo  
* yo creo que harán algo mas que besarse- dijo Ron colorado  
* así es...- dijo Harry pensativo- ah hemos olvidado decirles que somos novios- dijo abrazando a Lavender que estaba muy colorada  
* felicitaciones!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono- hacen linda pareja dijo Hermione  
* si...- dijo Ron, aunque el hubiera preferido a su hermana, aunque no se lo iba a decir, después de todo Ginny fue la tonta  
  
que no fue al baile con Harry.  
  
El baile había terminado y Harry se hallaba en su cama pensando en Lavender, como la quería.... Hace unas horas no estaba seguro de a quien invitar pero en ese momento se sentía tan enamorado... quería volver a estar con ella, quería besarla, quería............ Pero se quedo dormido. ( jejeje, no se por que pero me dio gracia lo que acabo de escribir jejeje)  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy tarde, ya que era fin de semana. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común allí la esperaban, Lavender, Hermione y Ron.  
  
Saludo a todos y cuando llego a Lavender la beso en los labios, en eso llego Ginny y cuando vio esa escena casi se larga a llorar, pero se contuvo y saludo a todos mirando aterrorizadoramente a Lavender. Ella lo advirtió y también la miro muy mal, Lavender sospechaba que Ginny quería algo con Harry, pero no iba a permitirlo; el era suyo, y de nadie mas.  
  
* acompáñame- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lavender- vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, voy a presentarte con el- dijo  
* vamos- dijo ella  
  
cuando abandonaron la sala común, Harry la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos alrededor del lago hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry estaba muy contento; quería mucho a Lavender, y en ese momento hasta quería casarse con ella.  
  
* quien es?- dijo Hagrid desde adentro de su cabaña, cuando Harry toco  
* Harry!  
* Ah hola Harry!- dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta- y ella quien es?- dijo mirando a Lavender  
* Es Lavender, mi novia- dijo Harry tomándola otra vez de la mano y entrando a la pequeña cabaña  
* Tu-t-tu novia?- dijo Hagrid largándose a llorar, sin hacer caso a las miradas atónitas de Lavender y Harry  
* Si, cual es le problema?- dijo Harry  
* Ninguno- dijo entre sollozos- es que.... Es que *snob* estas tan crecido..! ya tienes novia! Hasta recuerdo snob cuando tu padre, estaba *snob* con... con lily, y también vino aquí... a presentármela y... y *snob*... y estoy muy emocionado!- dijo- y además es muy, muy es muy linda! Y hacen una bonita pareja (snif)  
  
Mientras tanto, en la sala común....  
  
* Hermione....- dijo Ron tímidamente acercándose a donde estaba ella  
* que pasa?- dijo apartando su vista de un Gran libro  
* es que... pasa que...- trataba de decir Ron- que todo esto de Harry y Lavender....  
  
Es como que... me dio algo de valor para decirte... decirte- Hermione no podía estar tan atenta y ansiosa a lo que le iba a decir Ron - es que... TE QUEIRO MUCHO, ME PARECES UNA HCICA HERMOSA, TAN INTELIGENTE... DESDE 3 AÑO QUE SIENTO ESTO POR TI Y NUNCA PUDE DECÍRTELO- luego de decir eso, Ron se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tan colorado en su vida  
  
* Ron...- dijo Hermione, pero no dijo nada mas por que el la tomo de las manos y la beso, en ese momento Hermione no entendía que pasaba pero pronto comprendió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando Hermione hizo eso, Ron intuyo que ella también sentía algo por el, por lo que se animo un poco mas con su beso y la beso mucho mas apasionadamente, como si hubiera besado a mil chicas antes que ella, sabia exactamente que hacer, la tomo de la cintura y disimuladamente su lengua se fue descontrolando, haciendo vibrar también a Hermione que no podía contenerse a hacer lo mismo. Muy pronto Ron tomo mas confianza y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras la besaba, frenándose cada vez que llegaba muy abajo (nota de la autora: JEJEJE) pero luego de unos minutos tampoco pudo contenerse y hizo lo mismo que Malfoy en el baile, como Parvati, Hermione no se resistió, es mas; lo acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo para demostrarle que ella no se acobardaba. Entre los pensamientos  
que inundaban la mente de Ron apareció uno que le decía que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar haciendo eso con Hermione pero pronto se desvaneció, ya que Hermione se aparto, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo :  
* alguien puede entrar-  
  
* por que no subimos?  
* Es... Esta bien- dijo Ron algo confundido, pensando en lo que iban a hacer arriba  
  
Subieron de la mano y cada tanto Ron le besaba el cuello, como para demostrarle que quería seguir con lo que habían  
  
Interrumpido.  
  
Pronto Hermione se freno frente a una puerta que tenia un cartelito: "habitación de: Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, mary y lissa", lo miro con una cara elocuente y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba vacía.  
  
Ron beso a Hermione apasionadamente, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hacia la cama mas próxima, se acostaron, Ron le aparto el cabello del rostro y la beso, mientras tanto le quitaba la túnica, Hermione no se resistía, es mas ella también comenzó a quitar su túnica, en eso Ron le besaba el cuello y le mordía la oreja. Ron estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer así que comenzó a quitarle el pulover, luego la remera, hasta que los dos se quedaron en ropa interior, Ron estaba muy avergonzado y Hermione también, pero reunió valor como para desabrocharle el sostén y verla como nunca la había visto; una ola de felicidad lo inundo y siguió besándola. Sus cuerpos eran uno, nada los detenía, se sentían en las nubes, Ron había comenzado a tocarla como nunca lo había hecho y Hermione se sentía en el cielo...  
  
*********  
  
- Ron, Ron- dijo Hermione ya que Ron se había quedado pensando con los ojos cerrados- Ron despierta  
  
- eh? Ah sisi hola Hermione este...!- dijo Ron volviendo a bruscamente a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que nunca habían estado en le cuarto de las chicas - en que estabamos?  
  
- en nada me estabas besando... que no te acuerdas? y te dije que alguien podía entrar y te quedaste mudo  
  
- oh, perdón es que... es que estaba pensando, simplemente pensando, jejeje ( n/a: pillo Ron pillin!)  
  
* en que?- dijo Hermione  
* en que te quiero mucho- dijo sonriendo  
* yo también ( n/a: jajaja pensaban que Hermione iba a hacer eso? Jajaja noooo mal pensados!!!!! Jejeje ella es muuuy recatada! jejep)  
  
en ese momento, entraron Harry y Lavender  
  
- hola chicos - dijo Harry- que hacían?  
  
- este... nada nada...- dijo Ron  
  
- ah...- dijo Harry comprendiendo  
  
* bueno yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione rápidamente- chau  
* chau...- dijo Ron desilusionado, no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia- y a ustedes como les fue?  
* Bien Hagrid se emociono mucho jeje- dijo Harry  
* Ah... me imagino jeje  
  
********  
  
En la biblioteca-.......  
  
* a ver donde esta... estaba por acá... libro choto....- pensaba Hermione- no puedo estar sin hacer el deber de Aritmancia, no ahora...esto de Ron me esta afectando... que digo? Si hace nada mas 15 minutos que paso, no me puede estar afectando- penso sacando un libro de una estantería. El libro decia:  
  
RONroneos gatunos sus significados y predicciones  
  
- o si???- dijo en vos alta  
  
* no no, este no es el libro...a ver... sisi este es este es!- dijo sacando otro libro de otra estantería. Cuando lo saco, al mismo tiempo otra persona sacaba otro libro... y quedo un hueco  
* ( n/a: si esa escena típica de la biblioteca y los ojos que se ven a través de las estanterías... jejeje no soy muy oriyinal no? Jejjee)  
  
era Neville, que la miro sin decir palabra alguna y dejo un papel rosado en ese mismo hueco, luego se fue  
  
Hermione abrió la nota que decía:  
  
Hermione  
  
como estas? Yo mal, por que me e enterado de lo tullo con ron (si aquí las noticias corren muy rapido)  
  
queria decirte que estoy enamorado de voz y queria pedirte que deges a ron para que seas mi nobia, ce que es muy repentino pero no puedo aguantarmelo mas...  
  
te quiero! Por fabor deja al tomate frito, o calamar bronceado como quieras decirle y quedate conmigo  
  
tu vomvon de dulse de leye  
  
nev  
  
* que????????????????????????????????? o no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! solo esto me faltaba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una carta de Neville declarándome su amor!!!!!!!!!!!!!- penso Hermione- "vonvon de dulse de leye"??????????? además tenia faltas de ortografía!  
  
Se que nev esta diferente que es guapo y que ha adelgazado mucho y que esta mas alto y que todas las chicas están baboseadas por el... y todo eso... pero Ron es diferente además no puedo hacerle eso... yo no soy así, si estaba con Ron estaba con el, y además le había dicho que lo quería y era la verdad...- pensaba mientras salía de la biblioteca con el libro de Aritmancia en la mano, pero de pronto alguien la sorprendió tapándole los ojos con las manos y la llevo hacia un aula deshabitada mientras ella decía en vano:  
  
- suéltame quien eres?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* soy yo Neville, dijo sacándole las manos de los ojos en medio del corredor que llevaba hacia el aula de encantamientos- la tomo del rostro y la beso, Hermione no quería besarlo pero ya era tarde Neville la había atrapado y ella no podía escapar, ... aunque quisiera...  
* Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Ron sin gritar y totalmente decepcionado, triste, abatido. Se sentía estúpido traicionado y todo eso....- Neville? Estas con Neville????  
* Si es mi novia ahora así que puedes irte para dejarnos solos,- dijo Neville ante las miradas fulminantes de Harry y Ron, no había nadie mas en el pasillo.  
* No, no es mi novio es un error!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Hermione desesperada - no es mi novio!  
* Si, tienes razón Hermione fue un error, decirte todo lo que te dije hace un rato, ahora mejor los dejo solos- dijo enojado y triste al mismo tiempo- chau dijo caminando rumbo al aula de encantamientos seguido por Harry que no dijo ni una palabra  
* No Ron! No es así, déjame explicarte- decía Hermione, pero ya era tarde Ron se había metido en el aula y Hermione y Neville tenían que hacer lo mismo, ya que esa era una clase especial de fin de semana para recuperar una clase.  
* Te odioooooooooo!- le dijo Hermione a Neville  
  
Al otro día...  
  
* Ron,,,,- dijo Harry- tendrías que dejar que Hermione de explicara... no crees? Parecía que estaba muy mal...  
* no me importa que ella este mal el que esta mal soy yo.  
* Ok, haz lo que quieras... terminaste ya de desayunar?  
* Si por que?  
* Por nada Ron!!!!!! Nada mas preguntaba- dijo Harry que no sabia que mas decirle-  
* hoy tenemos la mañana libre no?  
* Sip - dijo Harry levantándose- pero yo tengo practica de Quiddicht- hasta luego  
  
Como todos los lunes tenían la mañana libre, y Harry tenia practica de Quiddicht, usualmente Ron se quedaba con Hermione jugando al ajedrez, estudiando o simplemente hablando. Pero ahora no... Ron estaba muy enojado y destrozado, que le había hecho el para que le hiciera eso?  
  
Cabizbajo se dirigió hacia la sala común donde no había casi nadie ya que el día era muy lindo y todos estaban afuera. Solo quedaba Seamus que estaba leyendo un libro.  
  
* hola Ron - dijo- quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?  
* Bueno  
  
Seamus sabia que Ron estaba mal, como Neville había dicho las noticias corren muy rápido en Hogwarts, Seamus se consideraba un buen amigo de Ron y Harry aunque no estuviera siempre con ellos.  
  
Cuando un alfil estaba golpeando a la torre de Ron, se abrió la puerta del retrato y apareció Parvati Patil con un libro en las manos, no saludo, solo los miro hasta que llego al sillón y se sentó a leer.  
  
- esta rara últimamente- susurro Seamus- bah siempre fue rara, y preciosa jejeje  
  
* la viste en el baile con Malfoy?- susurro aun mas bajo Ron  
* si.....! ese Malfoy- dijo Seamus  
  
otra vez el retrato se abrió y entro Dean Thomas.  
  
* Seamus, ven rápido te olvidaste que tenemos lo del castigo de adivinación? haces explotar la bola de Trelamwey y después te olvidas????- dijo Dean - vamos rápido, adiós Ron!  
* Adiós Ron!  
* Adiós  
  
Después del barullo de Dean Ron se fijo en Parvati, seguía leyendo, el pensaba irse al campo de Quiddicht a ver la practica de Harry cuando un grito lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era Parvati estaba tirada en el piso y una gran y asquerosa araña estaba sobre ella, Parvati se había desmayado del susto y Ron no sabia que hacer penso en ir a buscar ayuda pero después la miro y le dio tanta pena que se animo a quitarle la araña de encima, fue un gran esfuerzo, Ron estaba muriendo de asco y temor,  
  
- justo una araña tenia que ser!!!!!!- dijo  
  
cuando la araña estaba ya en el otro lado de la sala común, Ron la tomo del cuello para reanimarla y en eso Parvati abrió los ojos y antes de que Ron pudiera evitarlo Parvati lo beso tomándolo del rostro luego lo soltó y se quedo mirándolo así como estaba; tirada en el piso y con Ron sosteniéndola. Ron estaba confundido. Que significaba eso????  
  
No lo sabia pero no le importaba; esta vez fue el quien la beso, primero tímidamente y luego un poco mas pícaramente, besándole el cuello. Parvati le despeinaba el pelo rojo mientras el la abrazaba.  
  
En eso, se abre nuevamente la puerta del retrato, no podían esperar que no entre nadie! es la sala común de Gryffindor!  
  
En eso, entro Hermione, seguida de cerca con Neville que no la dejaba en paz desde el otro día.  
  
- Neville basta...!- dijo Hermione enojada. Cuando vio lo que Ron y Parvati hacían dejo escapar un grito ahogado  
  
* esta bien, esta bien...- penso Hermione- si tu lo quisiste así...  
  
entonces agarro a Neville de la túnica y también la dio un beso largo pero no muy apasionado, Neville quería abrir la boca pero Hermione no cedía. Ron se había dado cuenta de que Hermione y Neville estaban allí cuando ya estaban besándose entonces beso mas apasionadamente a Parvati para demostrarle a Hermione que ella no le importaba. Pero esta vez se pararon y luego pasaron por entre Neville y Hermione como burlándose. Paravati ni los miro solo lo miraba a el.  
  
* que fue eso- dijo Ron cuando ya estaban afuera dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts- por que me besaste? Te hiciste la desmayada?  
* No, no me hice la desmayada, me desmaye por esa araña, del susto, es que le tengo muuuuuuuucho miedo a las arañas las odio.  
* En serio? Yo también!!!- dijo Ron - y te despertaste de golpe?  
* Así es... me desperté vi tu rostro y dije: esto es un sueño, Ron esta aquí para socorrerme" y te bese- dijo en tono soñador  
* Ah...- dijo Ron cuando entraban en el campo de Quiddicht  
  
Les gusto este capitulillo? Bueno, espero que siiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Bueno, el próximo capitulo estará lleno de enredos sisi! Señores! Ustedes piensan que voy a dejar a Lavender y a Harry sin pelearse? No no, Harry es un chico muy guapo y tiene muchas pretendientes! Y Lavender... bueno Lavender... no se! Eso lo verán en el próximo capitulillo!  
  
Si les gusto... porfiiiiiissssss un reviewsillo! Y si no... también! Así lo corrigo y queda mejor!  
  
Pongan sugerencias de nuevas parejas.... De peleas o cosas así! Por fis!!!!!!!  
  
Los quiero!  
  
Besillos mágicos!  
  
Katie Bell 


End file.
